THAT THING
by SOIMREALLYCOOL
Summary: ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS FROM THE PERSON WHO ALWAYS DO THAT ONE THING


"You're an idiot." Max tells his Father hoping he would get clue. He sits on the edge of the boxing ring watching as Charlie tinkers with the robot in front of him. He just witnessed Bailey walk out on Charlie and seen that his Father isn't going after her.

"Kid. Stay out of grown folks business." Charlie speaks coming from across the Gym giving the younger boy a stern look.

"You threw me away. Let alone sold me. Don't do her the sam, Charlie." Max tells him being a voice of reason.

"I saved your life." His Father counteracts on him.

"That's it again, dick. You're your problem. Go run after her. You've fought for us already. Now she wants more cause she loves you. Don't you see that? All she wants is another baby. I'm not going to be here every summer. I have about another 3 years before I'm off to UCLA. And techincally I'm just the stepchild." Max says walking to Charlie. His Dad looks up at the growing boy he spit out of with stubbornness. After these years Max is almost shoulder length with the older Kent. Coming to a realization he just dropped his wire tools and turned to look at the boy in front of him. "Yeah,"

"I can't wait to send you back to Deborah," he says running out of the gym.

He runs through the alley and down the street. Unknowing which direction she's going he heads left. Making a quick left he sees Bailey all the way on the other end of this never ending street. He sets out full speed passing and dodging of the few people on the sidewalk. After running for about a minute to his standard he catches up to her. Letting out a lost breath, he grabs her arm. They begin to converse about all that she ever wanted and him not really giving an exact answer. That's all she wanted. A new commitment that she knows their both waiting for. She exclaims that shes in fact running out of time, and by far shes ready to storm away once more. Grabbing her arms he stares into her deep anomaly eyes intently. Trying to read into her, she stops him. "Stop." she commands. "I dont like that thing." Bailey tells him.

"What?" Charlie asks his wife, clearly oblivious to his actions.

"Dont do that thing." She says to him "I dont like that thing." Eventually coming to his senses, Charlie smirks into his own amusement. "Stop," she says once more and he lets her go knowing that he has her trapped in her place without physically holding her still.

"You like that thing," he says smiling in acknowledgment that the can do this to her. And only her. He realizes that he isn't gonna stop this until they die. Together and old or in some freak accident. She flings her around to break the eye connection and crosses her arm. Not caring to look at who is observing their public situation he leans in to kiss her. She doesn't give in at first, but she does eventually lose control of her body once he takes control and grabs her hips. She loses control of her body and slowly throws her arms around his neck releasing a small quiet doesn't try to conceal the moan that escapes her mouth as Charlie rapidly swipes his tongue between her lips. She take a stronger hold of his hair pulling more of his face in between her legs. Laying on her back, it begins to arch when Kenton enters a finger into his actions. He begins to rub around the inside of her vagina as he continued to please the woman more. He pulls it out and quickly pushes it back in teasing her. "Oh God, Charlie," she moans pushing his face in more and trying to get a better view of him. As he fingers her faster and faster he takes the index into his mouth needing to taste more of his wife. Licking over his next finger he insert two this time, getting to business. He dives his tongue into the opening, fingers spreading the lips apart from the top. He continue to go more into her as she moans loudly. She pushes her breasts together running her fingers lightly over her harden nipples as Charlie continue to perform. Getting tired of his actions, she demands the need for more. "Come on already," she says to Charlie who stops and look up dumbfounded. "I forgive you, just fuck me already!" She pleads hungrily. He stands grabbing his harden cock giving it a slight tug and licks his palm as he runs it over the swelling tip. He shutters at the pleasure he gets when he first enters, and then completely lose control when he decides to put it all in at once. Both letting out some form of gratitude from pleasure they breath before getting to business. He begins with a slow rhythm as she lies there beneath him. She throws her arms around his body as he continue to push in and out of her. She moans at the lightest touches from Charlie and really gets hot when he leans to lick on her tit. He picks her up from the edge of the bed and she tightens her legs around his waist. Staying in one spot he sucks on her neck as he pounds into her. He rapidly brings her up and down on his cock as she moans. "Harder," she moans into his ear before nibbling on it. Walking backwards until his back hits the wall, he starts to slow his thrusts down to push rougher into her little refreshing device.. The sound of flesh slapping echoes through out the room followed by Charlie low grunts by the necessary roughness. She roam over the muscles of his back knowing she's going to reach her top. Scratching over his back she finally comes undone as he pounds hard and rough into her. Feeling her convulsed around him sends him over edge. He can feel the lowly hanging member come together. Not wanting to release just yet he stops his movement and feel trickle slide down from where there connected, and down his leg. He lays her on the edge and an puts her legs on his shoulder. She breathes out heavily as he pounds into her quietly saying unintelligible words. He holds her hips tight as he shouts his arrival. He releases his seed inside of her, and can feel the large amount of loads being shot inside of her. His vision is blurred and he see spots in his clenched closed eyes as he rides out his orgasm. She moans at the sensation lightly that continues to elicite her. He pulls out of her slowly, almost losing balance when the sensitive head is rubbed along her thigh. She smiles up at him and he looks down at her and runs hand over his abs while she initiates the kiss. He presses the kiss down untie he's on top of her. He rolls off to the side and pulls Bailey close in his embrace. Looking out the window they forgot to shut, they laugh at who might have seen the show. Charlie dismisses it not taking an interest in the peeping Toms. "So when will we know?" He ask.

"Whenever I get up and- never mind. I'll let you know when I know." She says deciding to leave out one way of knowing.


End file.
